Yuri
This page is still under construction, and any useful edits that can be made will be greatly appreciated. Yuri is the central protagonist of Infinite Space, and the character the player controls for the majority of the game (the sole exception being the battle tutorial, where Valantin is used instead). Yuri is a Zero-G Dog, who grew up on Ropesk. His father, also a Zero-G Dog, left Yuri an Epitaph before his death. Yuri was brought to the Sea of the Stars by the Launcher, Nia Lochlain. His sister, Kira, is his only living releative. Gameplay Section under construction Yuri is the main playable character in Infinite Space. He is permanently assigned to the role of Captain during the game. Story Section under construction This section contains spoilers! Background Yuri spent his childhood on the Ropesk, the capital of planet of the Dominion of Ropesk in the Small Magellic Cloud. He and Kira, his sister, were orphaned following the deaths of both their parents. Before he died Yuri's father, a retired Zero-G Dog, left Yuri an Epitaph, a ancient and valuable artifact. For much of his early life, Yuri was possesed by an urge to travel through the sea of the stars, living as a Zero-G Dog, as his father did. When he was seventeen, Yuri made the decision to leave Ropesk, despite the planet's leader, Demid Paniflov, outlawing civillian space travel. He managed to contact a launcher, Nia Lochlain, and worked in a mechanics shop to gather the money he needed to pay her. After Nia crashed on Ropesk, following a run-in with the security forces, Yuri repaired her ship and travelled with her into space. Major Spoiler Yuri is told by Bogd the Patriarch of the Holy Nation Of Adis in Chapter 15 that he is in fact an Observer created by the Overlords who created the universe. The existence of Observers is to stabalise Phenomenom Fluctuation Sectors aka The Flux by observing them. the Epitaph he believed had been given to him was actually created alongside him. The only other Observer mentioned in the game is Emperor Taranis Mogons Lugus Emperor Of Lugovalous. Yuri's sister Kira is a Tracker also created by the Overlords to stay close to the Observer (in this case Yuri) and allow the Overlords to moniter his movements and any changes in behavior and apperance. The only other Trackers mentioned in this game are Patriarch Bogd and Valantin The Pirate. Small Magellanic Cloud and Kira are reunited.]] Almost immediately upon leaving Ropesk, Yuri purchases his first ship, becoming a fully-fledged captain and Zero-G Dog in the process. He uses this to defeat Demid, liberating the Dominion of Ropesk and freeing Kira from the Ropesk Security Forces. Yuri meets Torlo Adkin in the Dominion of Ropesk, and recruits him into his crew, before heading to the Lutsk sector. Yuri meets Gen Nadiy, Alik and Tatiana in the Lutsk sector, as makes his first encounter with the Novgorod Pirates. Upon meeting Oleg Vladykyn, Yuri begins his collaboration with the Central Elgavan Forces, and becomes instrumental in their fight against the Novgorod Pirates in the Interplanetary Union of Elgava, killing many of their bosses. Yuri becomes involved in the invasion of Spetses and Irvest Sector War, able to side with either Kalymnos or Nova Nacio. After the war, Yuri learns of an impending invasion of the SMC by the Lugovalian Empire, and travels to the Megallanic Stream to attempt to gather forces to fight Kalymnos. Magellanic Stream Yuri makes his first contact with the Republic of Regienland in the Magallanic Stream, as they arrive to help stave off the Lugovalian Empire. After Yuri fails to unite the nations of the SMC, Lugovalos arrives in the cloud. Yuri joins Regeinland's defensive, but is unable to stop the invasion. Nia is killed during the battle with Niall Eremon, commander of the Lugovalian Vanguard Fleet. Large Magellanic Cloud Yuri arrives in the LMC intending to warn of the Lugovalian threat, but the Galactic Federation, rulers of the LMC, instead imprison him and his crew in an attempt to supress knowledge of the Lugovalian invasion spreading. the game resumes after ten long years, Yuri escapes from the prison in the LMC, along with some new crew members, and proceeds to flee to Reigenland. He is welcomed by the leaders of Reigenland's military, who recognise the threat Lugavolos presents to the LMC. Yuri is told of a plot by Reigenland to stage a military coup of the Galatic Federation, usurping the current leaders, Libertas. Whilst working for Reigenland, Yuri participates in the invasion of either Enemozo or Zenito, and returns to the Lugavolos-controlled SMC, where he rescues many of his former crew. He then joins the Regeinlandic military in invading Orders, who provide much of Libertas' military support. Following the invasion, Libertas releases it's control of the Galactic Federation, who then begin creating a coalition fleet to combat Lugavolos. However, Lugavolos attacks the LMC before the fleet is ready, and Yuri joins the Reigenland Royal Fleet in preventing the vangaurd from breaking into the LMC. The defensive is semi-effective, and Yuri succeeds in preventing the Lugovalian invasion force from making considerbale headway into the LMC. With Lugavolos temporarily held back, Yuri is tasked with invading the Holy Nation of Adis, who are thought to be responsible for terrorist attacks, resulting in the destruction of ships during void gate transistion. The invasion is succesfull, and Adis surrenders to Reigenland. Partriarch Bogd, leader of Adis, meets with Yuri and informs him of his true identity as an Observer: a creation of the god-like Overlords, and identifies Kira as his Tracker, an artificial lifeform created to follow Yuri. The revelations shock Yuri, who then travels with Bogd to the Ark of the Progenitors. Whilst attempting to hack into the Overlord's network, Kira is erased from existence. Yuri returns to the fight with Lugavolos, and defeats many porminent commanders, including Miles Merril, Ursula Macklin, Niall Eremon and (in one version of the story) Katida Lanco. He then confronts Cico, and attempts to make a truce with Lugavolos. With the invasion fleet beaten, Yuri returns victorious the the Gacalctic Federation. The Coalition Fleet has been completed, and the Federation begin planning a counter-offensive agains Lugavolos. Yuri leads the attack, and defeats Lugovalian Emperor Taranis, who escapes before his ship is destoryed using a portable Gate and later visits the LMC, also brokering a peace treaty with the Galactic Federation. Just as the two nations unite, the Overlords attack. The Overlord ships, Phages, begin destroying planets across the SMC and LMC, which are thrown into a state of chaos as entire nations disappear. After escaping the Phages and the deactivation of the gates, Valantin reappears with a brilliant plan to defeat the Overlords- gather a team of skilled and famous Zero-G Dogs, travel to the long lost birthplace of humanity and destroy the True Void Gate,. Yuri joins this quest, and holds off the Elite Phage during the battle for Terra, as Taranis destroys the Dyson Sphere powering it by ramming it. The Overlord invasion defeated, Yuri takes his fleet to a flux sector where he revives Kira. The game ends, and it is unknown whether Yuri also brings back the worlds destroyed by the Phages and his allies that were killed over the course of the game. Trivia *Yuri's namesake may be Yuri Gagarin, the Russian cosmonaut and pilot of the first ever manned spaceflight. *Yuri is voiced in English by Matthew Mercer and in Japanese by Tomokazu Sugita, who also play the English and Japanese voices of Chrom from Fire Emblem Awakening and Yusuke Kitagawa/Fox from Persona 5. Category:Characters